Le choix de l'Ange
by Green Mamba
Summary: FIC TERMINÉE ! Quand les pires ennemis de la terre aiment une même personne et que cette personne et la personnification de “l’innocence”, c’est explosif... Pauvre Ange, il y a des fois ou il vaut mieux être moche... SBOC PPOC SROC Ceci n'est pas un slash
1. Pacte avec un Ange

Me voici avec ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira… Ah oui, s ça vous tente : je cherche un correcteur pour mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographes…

Disclaimer : Tout blablabla appartient blablabla à blablabla JK blablabla Rowling…

Chapitre 1

Pacte avec un Ange

_-_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

_-_ Tu disait ?

_-_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

_-_ Ok, j'ai comprit !

_-_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

_-_Tu sais que tu devrait faire chanteuse d'opéra ?

_-_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

_-_ Pas la peine de hurler ! Ange ! Calme_-_toi !

_-_ ME CALMER ! TU NE TE REND PAS COMPTE !

_-_ Mais si, je me rend très bien compte ! Mais est ce que je cri MOI ? NON ! alors ferme la !

_-_ Mais Sél' ! IL sort avec une pétasse débile de Pouffsoufle !

_-_ C'est son choix ! Et Mélissa Andrew n'est pas une pétasse débile ! C'est juste une fille un peu girouette...

_-_ C'est ça ! Gentille Mélissa ! Essaye de lui demander "Mélissa des îles, mon cœur, dit moi la liste des gars que tu as laisser tomber en un mois et récite moi la table de deux !", elle te répondra que pour la liste, elle est trop longue pour la dire en entier et que pour la table de deux, elle ne peut pas le faire parce que les table de la salle commune de Pouffsoufle on toute 4 places minimum ! En suite si tu n'est pas convaincue qu'elle n'est pas une pétasse va demander à Marcus ce qu'il en pense !

_-_ C'est bon Ange, je reconnais que Mélissa EST une pétasse débile, pas la peine de me rappeler ce qu'elle à fait à Marcus, je préfère l'oublier.

_-_ Ok, mais pour revenir au sujet principal, IL sort avec Mélissa Andrew (alias la pétasse débile), je t'accorde qu'elle est, hum, avantagée, mais c'est un fait connut qu'elle n'a pas un gramme de cervelle !

_-_ Écoute Angie, si tu ne fait rien, Black ne va pas te tomber dans les bras tout seul !

_-_ Tu as raison Sél', mais il est si..., ah ! je ne sais pas comment dire, que je n'ose pas…

Sur ses paroles, le regard d'Ange Duciel (elle avait des aïeux Français) se voila et elle contempla sans vraiment le voir le feu dans l'âtre de la salle commune de Griffondor. Sa meilleur amie, Séléna Rogue, se leva en déclarant qu'elle devait retourné dans sa salle commune. Les pensées occupée par un certain Sirius Black et son corps parfait, Ange marmonna un bref "d'accord" et les jambes passée par dessus l'accoudoir de son fauteuil dans le plus sombre coin de la salle commune, elle plongea dans le mélancolie.

Ange aimait Sirius Black depuis toujours, enfin depuis qu'elle l'avait vu. Il ne lui avait jamais (ou presque jamais) adresser la parole. Pourtant Ange n'était pas moche ou laide, au contraire elle était plutôt jolie. Pas d'une beauté fatale certes, mais mignonne. De charmants yeux bleu, des cheveux blond comme l'or et un sourire aimable, s'habillant essentiellement de blanc. Ange était jolie. Elle n'était pas stupide non plus, ses yeux (d'ailleurs ravissants, mais je l'est déjà dit non?) reflétaient l'intelligence, elle avait un sens de l'humour assez développé, de très bonnes notes surtout en Enchantements (agité sa baguette avait toujours était une source de plaisir pour elle, simple fille de moldus) et une gentillesse exemplaire. En vérité, Ange avait tout... d'un ange. Qu'elle ironie ce nom... Ange ! Monsieur et madame Duciel avait trouver ce jeux de mot très amusant.

Ange Duciel, ha ha ha, que c'est drôle. Complètement débile, oui ! Elle ne pouvait dire son nom, qu'au moins six personnes se mettait à ricaner. Les parents des fois ! Son esprit revient sur son amour, il avait fallut qu'elle tombe sur le mec, qui

1. Ignorait son existence.

2. Était complètement égocentrique, stupide, macho et

elle en passait...

3. Était le plus populaire de toute l'école avec les

autres Maraudeurs.

Alors qu'il avait tellement de gentils garçons ! Morales Longdubat, lui avait bien demander de sortir avec lui ! Morales est un gars très bien, correct et tout, sans pur, une famille sympathique (Franck, son frère aîné, et Alice, sa copine, était des gens adorables), riche, timide, mignon et il semblait vraiment être amoureux d'elle parce qu'il la couvrait d'attention et de cadeau même après on refus... Et elle savais bien que Severus, son meilleur ami et le frère de Séléna, aurait bien voulut être autre chose que son ami, lui aussi était gentil quand on savait s'y prendre avec lui ! Elle avait toujours l'espérance de le convaincre à se laver les cheveux, et quand il lui avait fait la proposition, elle avait faillit accepter, mais ce ne serait pas honnête envers lui. Il restait donc son ami. Mais Sirus Black, lui n'était même pas l'ombre d'une connaissance... Elle sentie le sommeil la gagner. Rêve, rêve Ange ! Mais pas trop de Sirus Black ! Heureusement pour elle, elle n'écoutait pas son propre conseil.

oooooooo

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla très tôt, constatent qu'elle était toujours dans la salle commune elle rentra dans son dortoir. Elle s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle retrouva là_-_bas Séléna, à la table des Serpentars, qui mettait un point d'honneur à se lever avant tout le monde. Elle s'assit à ses côté et se servit copieusement, la salle se remplit alors qu'elle venait juste de terminer. Les deux jeune fille sortirent de la grande salle en discutant. Ange expliquait à son amie les nouveaux enchantements qu'elle avait découvert et les variantes qu'elle en avait fait. Elle gesticulait, faisant voler ses cheveux blond et étinceler ses yeux. Inconsciente du monde qui l'entourait, passionnée par son sujet.

Séléna l'écoutait attentive. Elle avait toujours admirer le don de son amie pour les enchantements, elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'Ange essayait de lui expliquer, mais elle, elle n'était pas aussi douée et donc, comme le commun des mortels, incapable de comprendre ce qu'Ange voulait dire. Elle décrocha son attention du charabia de son amie juste à temps pour voir quelqu'un s'approcher d'elles à grand pas, lui aussi plonger dans une discussion animée. Séléna se permit d'interrompre Ange :

_-_ Hep, Angie, Mr. SexSymbol droit devant.

_-_ Quoi !

Ange rentra en plein dans Sirius Black.

Elle leva la tête, troublée, pour la rabaisser aussitôt. Black, entourer de Lupin, Potter et Pettigrow (étrangement rouge), lui faisaient face. Elle bafouilla des excuses et répéta mille fois pardon. Sa confusion était émouvante et Black, attendrit, éclata de rire :

_- _C'est pas grave ! Ça arrive à tout le monde de faire collision avec l'idole national ! N'est ce pas Lily_-_flower ! Lança t'il à Evans qui passait par là, en lançant un regard moqueur à Potter, qui rougit intensément.

Evans répliqua, pleine de hargne :

_-_ Black, si tu arrêtait de te prendre pour le nombril du monde...

_-_ Alors le monde n'aurait plus de nombril !

Les Maraudeurs ricanèrent. Ange, elle, était choquée, comment pouvait t'il être aussi, prétentieux ! "Idole National", "nombril du monde"... Non mais !

Evans fulminait.

_-_ Duciel, Rogue, je vous conseille de ne pas rester là.

Elle leur attrapa chacune un bras est les entraîna à sa suite. Quand elle l'eu lâchée. Ange demanda :

_-_ Ils sont toujours comme ça !

_-_ Tu ne savais pas que l'ego de Black était le plus lourd du monde ! Avant c'était celui de Potter, mais maintenant, on peut dire qu'il fait des efforts.

_-_ Et Lupin ? Demanda t'elle.

_-_ Remus ? Oh, Remus est beaucoup plus calme que les autres ! Lui et Peter, c'est à ce demander qu'est ce qu'il font dans le groupe ! Pettigrow, parce qu'il est beaucoup trop nul et Remus, parce qu'il est trop intelligent !

_-_ Hum. En effet, on m'avais dit qu'ils était un peu infantiles, mais à ce point là!

Reprit Ange, incrédule. Séléna suivait la conversation avec intérêt. Evans, de toute évidence, était très gênée d'être en ça présence. Elle, jumelle de Severus Rogue... Pour la rassurer, elle lui fit un sourire. Ce n'est pas qu'elle en avait tellement envie, mais les amies de ses amies était ses amies.

_-_ Eh oui, est toute ces filles gloussantes qui les adulent comme des dieux ! Complètement barge, les dieux !

_-_ Hum...

_-_ Bon, désolée les filles, mais je doit y aller, j'ai enchantement.

_-_ Moi aussi ! S'écria Ange, avec enthousiasme.

Séléna prit la parole :

_-_ À plus, Angie, je vais en potion. Severus va être content ! Il m'a tellement tannée pour que je révise pour le contrôle d'aujourd'hui. Comme si il nous était nécessaire de réviser !

_-_ On se revoit en soin au créature magiques.

_-_ Oui, à plus tard, Ange ! Au revoir Evans.

_-_ Oh, tu peut m'appeler Lily.

Le charme de Séléna, au long cheveux noir et au regard envoûtant, avait encore frappé. Lily l'avait acceptée.

_-_ Alors, au revoir, Lily !

_-_ Au revoir, Ro..., euh Séléna !

Et la jeune fille, partie en courant vers son cours préférer. Ange et Lily (elle avait précisé que ça

valait pour elle aussi), cheminèrent parlant de chose et d'autre. Ange ravie d'avoir quelqu'un qui comprennent ce qu'elle disait sur les enchantements. Elle rentrèrent dans la classe, en pleine discussion animé, sur le sortilège accio (Lily glissa qu'en 4ème année, Potter avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'apprendre) et la difficulté de faire apparaître des objets à l'autre bout du château. Pendant le cours, elles n'écoutèrent qu'occasionnellement, leur nivaux était trop élevés pour qu'elle s'y intéresse un temps sois peut ! Elle était plus occupée à s'entraîner à faire apparaître des objets loufoque n'importe où dans le château. C'est ainsi que Rusard reçu un pot de fleurs sur la tête, que Bins fit le cours le plus amusant de sa carrière car il retrouva son bureau couvert de livres, tous intitulés "La vie après la mort". Quand la cloche sonna, toujours en discutant. Les deux jeune filles, furent attendre Séléna à la sortie de son cours. Se fut Severus qui sorti en premier.

_-_ Ange ! Je désespérait de te revoir un jour !

Puis, voyant Lily, il reprit, glacial :

_-_ Bonjour, Evans.

_-_ Euh, bonjours Rogue.

Lily paraissait consternée. Severus Rogue, Serpentar grincheux, venait de dire à une honnête et innocente Griffondor telle que Ange, qu'elle lui avait manquer !

Ange remarquant sa gène dit :

_-_ Severus, Lily, pas besoin de faire les présentations. Lily, je suppose que tu connais mon ami, Severus, le frère de Séléna !

Elle hocha la tête, mais oui ! Il était le frère jumeau de sa meilleur amie. Tout s'explique, dans le cosmos. Rogue avait reprit son masque dur et froid.

Ange, mécontente intervint :

_-_ Sev' ! Ne fait pas cette tête ! Elle va pas te bouffer ! C'est un Griffondor, comme moi et j'aimerait que tu sois un peut plus poli ! Ta sœur sais être plus sociale !

Et, surprise, Rogue rigola.

_-_ Evans, enchanté !

_-_ Euh, enchantée.

_-_ Bon, Angie, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que j'aille vérifier que Crabbe ne c'est pas perdu dans la salle commune ! Au revoir, Ange, Evans.

Et il parti. Lily prit la parole :

_-_ Je ne savais pas que Rogue pouvait être agréable ! Sa sœur, je m'en doutait, depuis le temps qu'on la voie dans notre salle commune, on as fini par s'habitué !

_-_ Ben, oui. Quand on sais le connaître, il est plus sympas que les Maraudeurs ! Lui, au moins, il est humble ! Et puis tu as vu, il est aussi doux qu'un chaton !

_-_ Euh, ouais... C'est bien la première fois qu'il est aussi sympathique avec moi !

_-_ Sev' tien beaucoup à sa réputation.

_-_ Je m'en doute ! Bien que ce sois dommage ! Il à l'air plutôt sympa finalement.

_-_ Oui, c'est vrai.

À ce moment, Séléna sortie de la classe, un grand sourire au lèvres.

_-_ Alors, ça c'est bien passer ?

_-_ Génial !

_-_ Severus et Séléna sont des génies des potions ! Ils pourraient même devenir profs de potion ici s'ils le voulaient ! Expliqua Ange à Lily.

_-_ Sûrement ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais, on as Botanique avec les Pouffsoufle maintenant !

Ange fit une grimasse. Les Pouffsoufle, Mélissa Andrew et le fan_-_club de Black et des autre Maraudeur. Lily lui répondit par la même grimace. Elles dirent en même

temps :

_-_ Merde, le fan_-_club de...

_-_ Black !

_-_ Potter !

Elle se regardèrent. L'une avait dit Black, l'autre Potter. Puis elle rigolèrent. Lily parla en premier :

_-_ Tu as un faible pour Black !

_-_ Et toi pour Potter !

Effet prévu, Lily se mit à bredouiller une multitude de "non, mais oui, mais non, jamais de la vie,

quoique, je ne sais pas..." et autres. Elle finit par se taire et se laisser tombée sur le premier banc venu.

_-_ Alors, dit Ange. Potter un jour, Potter toujours ?

_-_ Moui... Peut_-_être !

_-_ Haha ! La grande Lily Evans à succomber au charme de James Potter. Sa toute nouvelle amie Ange Duciel, viens de le découvrir (bien qu'elle s'en doutait) et elle jure sur ce qu'il y a de plus sacré qu'elle ne le répétera pas !

_-_ Merci Ange. Je te revaudrait ça. Par exemple : En ne divulguant à personne qu'Ange Duciel aime Sirius Black !

_-_ Je, je n'est jamais dit ça ! Bien que... Oh, d'accord ! On est quittes ! Mais fait gaffe hein ! Je tien à Black !

_-_ Et moi à Potter !

_-_ Bien qu'il sois les deux plus grands imbéciles de la terre !

Finirent t'elles en cœur. Avant de s'élancer, car elle était en retard au cours de Botanique.

Merci de m'avoir lue ! La semaine prochaine, c'est les vacances alor peut être pas de chapitre,mais je ferait mon possible !

Green !


	2. Couple inattendu

**Note de l'auteur** : Me revoici avec le chap 2 ! Je suis désolée pour ceux qui on espérer qu'il y aurait plein de scènes de rivalité entre Ange et Sirius, mais c'est pas mon genre… Pour ça vous pouvez aller lire les 100 LilyJames qu'il y a sur ! Je conseil particulièrement les fics de Kamala1, maître en la matière ! Si non, je vais essayer de me tenir au rythme d'un chap par semaine mais ça va être dur, surtout que je suis dans un Internet café !

**Disclamer** : J'ai un petit chien tout blanc, il s'appelle Milou, il est très mignon et il m'appartiens. Mais Harry Potter lui, ne m'appartient pas (sauf Ange et Séléna).

**RAR** :

**Tata Pitta** : Hey ! Je suis pas Mrs. Rosette ! Si non, thank for your congratulations !

**Bee orchid **: Merci pour tes encouragements ! Si non, comme je te l'est déjà dit, Mélissa est un très joli prénom !

**Ana **: Merci Ana ! C'est pas grave poour la correctrice, en deux semaines, j'ai eu le temps de la trouver ! Si non, encore merci et voici la suite !

Allez, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2

Couples (in)attendus

_-_ Evans ! Tu va le payer !

_-_ Potter ! Comment as_---_tu oser !

_- _Séléna, calme_---_toi !

_-_ Ta gueule, Severus !

_-_ Black ! Je vais te tuer !

_-_ Moi aussi, poupée !

_-_ Arrrrgh !

_-_ Sirius, ne fait pas ça à Ange !

_-_ Laisse moi tranquille, Peter !

_-_ Aïe !

_-_ Outch !

_-_ Au secour !

_-_ Mon dieu !

_-_ Beurk...

_-_ Tes tentacules sont infiniment ridicules, Potter !

_-_ Evans la teinte de ta peau te vas à ravir.

_-_ Duciel, j'adooooore ta nouvelle couleur de cheveux.

_-_ Black c'est moi où tu ressemble encore plus à un

cochon que d'habitude ?

_-_ Sirius, fait tes excuses à Ange !

_-_ Tais_-_toi, Peter !

_-_ Mais Séléna, garde ton calme !

_-_ Severus ! Tu commence sérieusement à m'énerver avec ton calme !

Au milieu de ce "joyeux" carphanum, Remus Lupin en avait ras le bol.

_-_ STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !

D'un même mouvement : Sirius, Ange, Lily, James, Peter, Séléna et Severus, se retournèrent pour lancer en cœur un "Quoi ?" agressif. S'en fut trop pour le sérieux de Remus. Il éclata de rire, s'attirant les foudres de la bande. Toujours hilare, il dit :

_-_ Je voudrait voir la tête de vos enfants !

Silence de mort.

Remus n'eu tout à coup plus envie de rigoler. Tous, Sirius avec son nez de cochon, Ange et ses cheveux rose fluo, Lily et sa nouvelle peau de crapaud, James et sa multitude de tentacules, Peter intacte, qui essayait toujours de calmer Sirius pour limiter le mal qui serait fait à Ange, et les jumeaux Rogue, la sulfureuse Séléna dont les oreilles fumaient et son frère qui regardait avec satisfaction la teinte violette des tentacules de James, la queue de cochon de Sirius et plus discrètement les oreilles de sa sœur, tous, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent lentement vers

le loup_-_garou. Celui_-_ci n'eu bientôt plus du tout envie de rire. Les regards menacent convergèrent tous sur lui.

_-_Lupin...

_-_ ... tu

_-_ va...

_-_ ... payer

_- _pour...

_-_ ... tes

_-_ paroles !

Et il se jetèrent tous sauvagement sur lui, sauf les dignes jumeaux Serpentard, et Peter qui claquait des dents, terrorisé. Se fut une belle bataille. Jusqu'à ce que McGonagall viennent les séparer. Griffondor perdit cinquante point, Serpentard dix, pour n'avoir pas appeler les professeur, mais peut importe, ce qui comptait, comme disait McGonagall, c'était de resserrer les liens "d'amitié"... Ce fut très réussit. Les deux gang ne se quittait plus. On les voyait tout le temps ensemble. Lily au côté de James, Ange à ceux de Sirius, Séléna et son frère s'étaient finalement entendue avec Remus et Pettigrow ne lâchait pas Ange d'une semelle, pour son plus grand ennuie.

Un soir, quand toute la troupe se fut réunit dans une salle de classe vide, on remarqua l'absence de James et Lily. Tout de suite ce fut le brans le bas de combat. Le supposition les plus folle furent lancée et Ange du taper sur le tête de Sirus pour qu'il arrête de débiter des âneries. Après moult discutions on décida que, l'endroit le romantique que James et Lily avait put trouver pour une rencontre, c'était la tour d'astronomie. D'un même pas il s'y dirigèrent tous (relativement) discrètement. Ange se dévouait pour aller jeter un coup d'œil et effectivement, James et Lily s'y trouvait. Tous en pilés derrière la porte il écoutèrent. Ils était accoudés à la rambarde, ne se regardant pas. James parlait :

_-_ Lily ?

_-_ Oui, James.

_-_ Jevoulaisjustetedirequetuestrésjolie.

_-_ Quoi !

_-_ Euh, tu es très jolie, ce soir.

_-_ Hum, merci. Je peut savoir pourquoi tu me dit ça tout à coup ?

Ange faillit jaillir de sa cachette pour étrangler Lily. Non mais quelle tarte ! Ces deux là vraiment !

_-_ Lily...

Il se rapprocha. Lily se retourna vers lui. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne fit rien.

_-_ Lily, je t'aime.

Et il l'embrassa. Ange écrasa une larme et Séléna étouffa un sanglot. C'est la que la porte s'ouvrit et

qu'il tombèrent tous dans la pièce. Pour faire meilleur effet, Sirius lança un "BRAVO !" suivit de

beaucoup d'autre. James et Lily, intimidés et furieux s'empressèrent de les mettre à la porte. En ayant assez vu et estimant que le nouveaux couple avait droit à un peu d'intimité, Ange ordonna le retrait général et mit tout le monde au lit. Elle échoua pour Sirius, qui s'échappa pour rejoindre Paméla Andrew, qui détenait le record de la liaison avec Sirius qui ai tenue le plus de temps. Un mois qu'Ange supportait cette c avec SON Sirius, malgré tout les effort conjoint de Séléna et Lily, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre le grappin sur lui... Pfff, vie cruelle. Elle regagna la salle commune, songeant que, si elle attrapait Sirius dans ses filer aujourd'hui, elle avait une chance d'obtenir son couple officiel demain ! Il fallait faire quelque chose. L'entente de Lily et James lui donnait du courage, mais... Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil, dans un coin sombre pour réfléchir. Mais, pfff, qu'elle était fatiguée.

Pour Sirius, il n'avait qu'à attendre demain ! Et sur se, elle s'endormi... Elle fut réveiller par des gémissements. Elle ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et regarda sa montre, 1 heure du mat'... Elle regarda autour d'elle, sans bouger d'un pouce pour ne pas se faire repérer. Ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia d'horreur et de colère. Son chéri, son amour, son bien aimé, Sirius Black en personne était

couché sur le divan, ou plutôt, sur une personne féminine qu'Ange reconnue comme étant Mélissa Andrew, il l'embrassait fougueusement et ses mains se baladait un peu partout. C'est de Mélissa que provenait les gémissements. Aussitôt elle souhaita de toute ses force être à la place de Mélissa, qu'il la fasse gémir de bonheur ELLE et pas cette salope de Pouffsoufle !

Un plan germa dans son esprit et la fit presque ricaner. Elle se retint à temps ! Pour l'instant il

s'agissait de virer Andrew de dessous son Sirius adoré. Elle repensa à tout les livres sur les

enchantement qu'elle avait piqué dans la réserve et à tout ce que lui avait dit Severus... Heureusement, elle gardait toujours sa baguette sur elle ! Hum... Le sortilège de Désillusion ! Elle rigola en elle même en se souvenant de comment Severus lui avait parler de ce

sortilège et de la variante qu'il en avait faite :

FLASHBACK

_-_ Quoi ? Sev' ! Comment as tu réussit à te débarrasser de la seule fille de Poudlard à pars moi et Sél' qui te trouve attirant physiquement ! Qui en plus était ta petite amie !

_-_ Cette Carmen commençait franchement m'énerver ! Une gourde sans cervelle !

_-_ Seeeev' ! Comment peut tu dire ça ! Carmen était sympathique, pas très intelligente, mais sympathique !

_-_ C'est bien ça qui m'embête !

_-_ Bon, passons ! Mais comment as_-_tu fait ?

_-_ Il est temps de t'enseigner quelque secrets Angie, si j'ai réussi à décoller cette sangsue c'est grâce au sortilège de Désillusion ! C'est un sortilège qui te fait perdre tes convictions, je l'est un peu modifié,

et cela fait perdre l'envie ou l'amour envers la personne que tu choisit. Je l'est lancé sur Carmen et

je me suis choisit. Elle à donc perdue tout amour pour moi. Elle m'aime bien mais comme ami ! Mais fait attention, ça ne marche pas sur le vrai amour… J'ai essayer.

Il prit un air mélancolique.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

_-_ Désiluzia...

Murmurer en direction de Sirius Black, en choisissant Mélissa. Aussitôt, Black s'arrêta. Il se rassit et dit d'une voix bizarre :

_-_ Désolé, Mél.

_-_ Mais Siriuuuuuuuus ! Revien ! T'es fatigué ?

_-_ Ce n'est pas ça Mél, je n'est plus envie c'est tout !

_-_ Siriuuuuuuuus ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! À moi ! Je t'aime !

Black ricanna.

_-_ Toi ? Tu m'aime ? C'est la meilleur blague que j'ai jamais entendue ! Mais même si toi tu m'aime, MOI je ne t'aime pas ! Capich ?

_- _Siriuuuuuuus ! Tu me brise le cœur !

Et elle parti en sanglotant fortement. Ange décida de tenter sa chance. Rasant les murs, elle rentra dans son dortoir sans que personne ne la remarque. Aussitôt après s'être un peu arrangée et avoir mit sa chemise de nuit la plus sexy, elle sorti comme si elle venait de se réveiller. Avec une moue mignonne, (mais elle l'ignorait), elle entra dans la salle commune et regarda autour d'elle. Son regard tomba sur Black :

_-_ Tu n'était pas avec Andrew, lui demanda t'elle ?

_-_ Elle viens de partir.

_-_ Pfff ! Je ne l'aime pas, cette fille.

_-_ Tu es jalouse !

_-_ Moi ? Jalouse ? Jamais de la vie ! Et jalouse de quoi ? De toi ? Pfff...

_-_ Calme_-_toi... Allez Angie, entère la hache de guerre...

Il lui fit regard de chien battu et tapota le divan à côté de lui. Émue, elle s'assit au prés de lui. Il se

rapprocha d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, une sonnette d'alarme sonna dans la tête

d'Ange. Sirius, SIRIUS, le plus grand tombeur de l'école, lui passait son bras autour des épaules.

Mais c'est si bien... mais soudainement, sans qu'elle puisse s'y préparer physiquement et psychologiquement :

Il l'embrassa. Quel traumatisme. C'était la chose la plus géniale qu'elle est faite de tout ça vie ! Hum,

quel délice ! Perdant le contrôle de ses gestes, elle lui répondit passant ses bras autour de son coup. Mais mon, dieu ! Elle n'était qu'une pûte ! Elle fit de faibles efforts pour le repousser celui qu'elle était

sensée détesté, mais il tint bon et elle ne résista plus. Bientôt se fut elle qui gémit. Comme, moins

tard, Mélissa l'avait fait. Elle entendit un bruit de porte mais n'y fit pas attention. Toute à Sirius, qui

s'occupait fort bien d'elle. Depuis un petit moment déjà elle entendait vaguement des bruit de pas, mais, encore une fois, elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Puis tout à coup quand il étroitement enlacés, la lumière s'alluma.

Affolée, elle le repoussa et regarda autour d'elle.

La totalité des Griffondor se tenait là, devant elle toujours sur les genoux de Sirius, la bouche ouverte

et les yeux écarquillés. Et à leur tête, Peter Pettigrow regardait Sirius d'un œil mauvais. Se fut

lui qui parla en premier, le regard remplit de haine :

_-_ Sirius, Sirius... C'est très grossier ! Faire cela avec une fille de cette condition ! Une garce !

PAF ! La gifle avait atteint son but, c'est à dire la joue de Pettigrow. Ouais ! Vas_-_y Lily ! Au fait, déjà

rentrée de ta rencontre avec James ?

_-_ Peter ? Comment ose tu ! Traitez Ange de garce !

Elle avait hurler, finissant de réveiller les deux seul personne de Griffondor absente, à savoir, James

Potter et Remus Lupin. Il regardèrent la scène avec des yeux ronds. Ange assise sur les genoux de Sirius, toujours dans ses bras. Potter ouvrit la bouche :

_-_ Mais, Mélissa ?

_-_ ...

_-_ C'était une vrai bombe !

Sirius lui fit les gros yeux. Avec un toussotement qui ressemblait à "Lily et toi"...

_-_ Bon, si tu veux...

Potter reprit, comme si il n'avait jamais parler avant, mais s'adressant à la foule :

_-_ Bon, vous n'avez jamais vu un couple ? Veuillez laissez, Mr. Black, sa nouvelle petite amie (Ange

manqua de s'étouffée), Mr. Pettigrow, Mr. Lupin et moi même, SEULS ! Tous dans les dortoirs !

La masse des élèves, sous le choc (surtout les filles), rentrèrent dans leur dortoirs sans protester

sous l'ordre du préfet. Potter se retourna vers Black et Pettigrow :

_-_ Vous pouvez m'expliquer là ?

Black prit un air gêné, puis étonner et enfin colérique :

_-_ Peter ! Qu'est ce qui t'as prit ?

Il avait crié, et Ange se rendit compte qu'elle était encore sur ses genoux, endroit agréable, qu'elle se

résolu de quitter à regret. Elle se retrancha dans un autre fauteuil pour suivre la conversation.

_-_ Non, mais Peter ! Explique moi ! Qu'est ce qui t'as prit ! J'était tranquille avec Ange, on c'était euh,

réconciliez à la lumière du couple Lily et James, c'est alors que la lampe s'allume et je vois toute la

maison qui me regarde, et toi à leur tête qui me lance des regard méchant et insulte Ange, qui ne t'as jamais rien fait de mal (dans les dispute, elle t'a toujours épargné !), en la traitant de garce !

_-_ Peter, dit Lupin avec douceur, explique_-_toi.

Pettigrow tremblait :

_-_ Il n'avait pas à s'en prendre à elle ! Il va lui briser le cœur ! Comme celui de 150 filles avant elle ! Tu n'est qu'un salop Sirius ! Faire ça à Ange ! Tu ne la mérite pas ! TU NE LA MÉRITE PAS ! TU N'AVAIT PAS LE DROIT !

Lupin, reprit la parole, calmement :

_-_ Peter, tu l'aime.

_-_ OUI ! JE L'AIME, ET ALORS ! SIRIUS, TU AS TOUT POUDLARD, CHOISIT QUELQU'UN, MAIS PAS ELLE !

Il semblait complètement avoir oublier sa présence, ombre silencieuse et attentive.

_-_ TU L'AIME, TU L'AIME ! DE GRAND MOTS ! TU N'EST PAS LE SEUL À L'AIMER ! JE LA VEUX ET JE L'AURAIT ! OK ! C'EST PAS MARQUER "RÉSERVÉE" SUR SON FRONT QUE JE

SACHE !

Répliqua Sirius, fulminant. Ange était sur le bord de l'évanouissement ! Sirius prétendait l'aimer ! Et

Pettigrow aussi ! DEUX mauraudeur se disputaient pour elle ! Elle, Ange Duciel ! Qui n'avait pas un charme ravageur, mais une beauté mignonne ? ELLE ! Qui était sensée faire parti de leur pire ennemis ?

Pettigrow continuait :

_-_ Tu l'aime aussi ? Toi, Sirius Black ! Pfff. Pas autant que moi en tout cas ! Et pas depuis si

longtemps ! Moi, la première fois que je l'est vue, je suis tombé sous son charme ! Ses gentils yeux bleus, ses cheveux de paille qu'on meure d'envie de tresser, si fort qu'on ne peut pas résister à les effleurer à chaque fois que l'on passe devant elle. Ce sourire gentil, clément ! Ses yeux reflètent une pureté sans fin, un goût de la vie et une âme propre de tous les méchancetés (Ange s'étouffa pour de vrai (Sirus aussi d'ailleurs), elle propre des méchancetés de la terre, et Sev' qui lui disait qu'elle avait une âme de Serpentard !) !

_-_ C'est la vie Peter. Moi, c'est son côté espiègle qui me séduit. Elle est plus que les autres !

Potter prit la parole :

_-_ Patmol ! Fait attention à ce que tu dit ! N'oublie pas Lily !

Sirius sembla s'éclairer un instant avant de recommencer à venter ses mérite comme quoi elle était

géniale et qu'elle embrassait divinement et d'autre à la rendre écrevisse, de honte ou de plaisir, car

Pettigrow et Black semblait faire la course au compliment, de plaisir quand il la décrivit comme la

plus belle des femmes, de honte quand il rappela son ingéniosité en rappelant les pire coup qu'elles avait fait ! Ce qu'elle n'était pas sans aucun doutes. Les deux rivaux, éxargérant outrageusement sa beauté et son intelligence. Se menèrent une guerre sans merci, sous le regard étonné de leur amis. Il fallait que Sirius l'aime vraiment pour risquer son amitié pour une fille ! Mais lassé, Black finit par coupé :

_-_ Bon, c'était toi ou moi sur le divan ! Moi ! Alors fou lui la paix, à Ange ! Elle est à moi !

Cette phrase finit d'inquiété Ange qui silencieusement, comme un véritable ange, se glissa dans son dortoir. Mais une fois arrivée là, quelle surprise !

Dans le dortoir des filles de 5ème année, un triste spectacle s'étendait sous ses yeux. Lily ligotée et

bâillonnée avec des draps dans un coin, s'agitait vainement. Tout les filles du dortoir était debout, la

regardant d'un air menaçant. Ange recula jusqu'à la porte et voulut l'ouvrir, prise d'une envie soudaine

de s'enfuir. Surtout lorsqu'elle s'aperçu qu'il y avait en fait tout la population féminine de

Griffondor. Elle remarqua que la porte était verrouillée. Elle déglutit :

_-_ Euh, kessvousvoulezlesfilles ?

_-_ Qu'est ce qu'on veut ? On veut Black, répondit Paméla Farey, une 5 ème année.

_-_ Fou lui la paix ! Pettigrow à raison ! Tu n'est qu'une garce !

_-_ Voyons, Pam' ! Ce n'est pas la peine de faire, euh... tout ça ! C'est Black à qui il faut s'adresser ! Pas à moi !

_-_ Tu va souffrir si tu lui fou pas la paix ! C'est NOTRE Black ! Il appartiens à la communauté de

Griffondor !

_-_ Oh, Pam ! T'as pas un peu perdu la tête ! Black et un humain ! Pas un objet ! Et c'est quoi cette

embuscade à la con ! Voulez me faire quoi hein ? Le supplice de la chèvre ?

Chacune des fille saisit un oreiller qui ne paraissait plus si mous que ça... Ange leur sourit nerveusement quand chacune fit un pas de plus, prêtes à l'attaque :

_-_ Euh... Pourparlers... ?

XOOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Voilà, un chap de fini, le prochain arrive la semaine prochaine !


	3. Malaise

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici le chapitre 3 ! Il est là, tout beau, tout chaud… J'spère qu'il vous plairas !

**Disclamer** : Ange est à moi, rien qu'à moi tout à moi ! Ainsi que Siry chou, Sevy chou, Jaimesie chou, Remy chou et tout les autres chou ! Ok, Madame Rowling ! Pas besoin de procès, j'vous les rend (de toute façon, Pansy Parkinson est invivable)!

Pas de **RAR**, puisque j'ai pas de reviews pour se chapitre… Allez, faite un effort !

Bonne lecture tout de même !

Chapitre 3

Malaise

Paméla ricana méchamment, et s'avança toujours plus prés, pire qu'un pirate. Toute prés d'Ange, elle le leva son arme et...

... et Ange fit la seul chose qu'elle avait à faire c'est à dire... :

_-_ SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !

On entendit un bruit dans la salle commune puis la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et un Sirius au visage inquiet, suivi de prés par Pettigrew et James.

_-_ Que ce passe t'il ?

Il regardait avec un air ahuri les filles armée de leur oreillers, Lily ligotée et Ange tremblante dans un coin de la salle. Celle_-_ci profitant du choc collectif, défit les liens de Lily et l'entraîna vers la porte pour se glisser derrière Black. et déposer Lily dans les bras de James. Elle entraîna son nouveau petit ami loin de la porte et la ferma. Il la regarda bizarrement.

_-_ Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait, toutes, avec leur oreillers ?

_-_ Eh bien... C'est que... Bien. Lily va t'expliquer !

Lily lui lança un regard de reproche et commença :

_-_ Après que James, eu annoncé le retrait général, je suis rentrée la dernière dans mon dortoir, là, les filles mon ligotée, et on tendue une embuscade pour Ange.

_-_ Mais qu'est ce qu'elle leur à fait ?

_-_ Eh bien... C'et indirectement lié à toi. Le fait que tu est une euh... amante choisie parmi elles et le fait que se ne soit pas elles_-_même les mets dans une fureur sans nom...

_-_ Mais alors, Priscille...

Priscille était une ex_-_copine de Black. Elle était à Griffondor aussi.

_-_ Oui, Priscille c'est faite lyncher.

_-_ QUOI ! Et ça allait arriver à Ange !

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Mais, mais... Et toi, pour James ?

_-_ Elle ne le savent pas encore... Maintenant fait attention à tes petite amies ! Je signale que, à l'heure qu'il est Jorkins doit être allée dire à son frère (qui est à Pouffsoufle) ce qui c'est passer, qui lui même va le dire à sa petite amie de Serdaigle, qui va le dire à sa copine qui a un lien avec un Serpentard et qui va aller le lui dire ! Tu n'est pas le seul à connaître les mots de passe ! Toute l'école va être au courant, et Ange viens de se crée un paquet d'ennemies, c'est à dire le tiers des filles de Poudlard, ton fan_-_club, constitué des fille qui n'aiment ni James, ni Remus !

_-_ ...

Sirius était sans voix, atterré de découvrir qu'il était la source de tant de problèmes.

_-_ Bon maintenant, si ça te dérange pas je vais me coucher, si je hurle, c'est qu'elles se sont pas dégonflées. Je vous laisse seuls...

Ange, gênée, regarda Sirius, qui regarda Ange, qui regarda ses pieds.

Il prit la parole :

_-_ Bien, je suis désolée, que tu doive subir ça...

_-_ Ce n'est pas grave. Je maintient mes droits de propriétaire...

_-_ Je... Je voulais te demander... On est un couple officiel ?

"Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii !" Hurla t'elle intérieurement. Plus sobre, elle se contenta d'un :

_-_ Je suppose que oui.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Elle eu le sentiment de s'être fait avoir. Ce mec l'ensorcelait. Il tombait follement amoureux d'elle (après avoir été son pire ennemi) et à cause de lui, elle manquait de se faire lapidée, s'attirait les foudre de Pettigrew et, indirectement, il faisait ligotée sa meilleur amie. Le souvenir de ses paroles, dans la joute verbale avec Pettigrew lui revinrent en mémoire et elle ne dit rien. Il la quitta en lui disant :

_-_ Bonne nuit ! Je rêverait de toi...

En partant vers son dortoir elle pensa, "Moi aussi, moi aussi..."

Son sommeil fut mouvementé, dans un premier temps elle fit des rêve agréable sur le sujet d'un certain Sirius Black. Ensuite, elle se vit poursuivie par une troupe de fangirls en folie, et bizarrement, Severus, assis sur un banc de sa salle commune la regardait en hochant la tête de droite à gauche. La vision de Severus l'inquiéta plus que celle des fangirls et au réveil, elle se souvint que dans son rêve elle lui avait fait plus peur que l'émeute. Elle se leva avec difficultés, sous les regard mauvais de ses ex_-_amies. Elle s'habilla et, grave erreur, raconta, à Séléna et Lily, son rêve. La jeune Rogue, superstitieuse, prophétisa que sa relation avec Sirius aller viré au cauchemar qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes avec le fan_-_club (nooon, sans blagues !) et Severus. Ange espérait de tout cœur que ce fut faux.

Lily plus raisonnable, dit juste que ça ne voulait rien dire... Elle était plus dans l'état d'un légume sur une nuage rose que d'une Evans en pleine possession de ses moyens... Avant de rentrer dans la grande salle, Ange eu un hésitation. Puis elle poussa un des battant et entra. Aussitôt, se fut le silence complet. Très gênée, elle gagna la table de Griffondor où Sirius lui fit des signes discrets (c'est à dire agita frénétiquement ses bras au dessus de sa tête), pour lui désigner deux place libre à côté de lui. Séléna fut s'asseoir à côté de son fère. Elle entraîna Lily et se laissa tombé sur la chaise à sôté de son bien aimé. Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue, sentant qu'elle était assez gênée comme ça. Ange sentait peser sur elle beaucoup de regards (inamicaux) et elle s'aplatit sur sa chaise. Elle eu un regard vers la table de Serpentard et vit Severus lui jeter un regard dangereux, du genre "Attend que je t'attrape !". Elle eu un frisson. McGonagall rentra à son tour dans la grande salle et les conversations reprirent. Elle fit un petit sourire timide au Mauraudeurs (elle remarqua que Pettigrew s'empourprait), il semblait froid, mal à l'aise.

Elle supposa que la dispute d'hier soir avait continuer longtemps après son départ. Elle s'en voulait profondément d'être la cause d'une dispute, surtout une dispute entre les Maraudeurs. Les Maraudeurs, se disputaient avec les autres (son ancien gang), mais pas entre eux ! Elle donna un baiser à Sirius.

_-_ Salut !

_-_ Salut ! Alors tu as rêver de moi !

_-_ Mouis... Et toi !

_-_ Sûrement !

Il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose qui la fit rougir de plaisir. Puis ils parlèrent de chose et d'autres, le sujet principal était "qu'elle va être la prochaine blague contre les Serpentard", sujet qui la révoltait (pauvre Sevy !), elle se promit d'en toucher un mot à Sirius. Elle eu finit son petit déjeuner bien avant tout le monde, excepter Lily, qui ne mangeait qu'une tranche de pain pour son petit déj'. Malgré les protestation d'Ange elle n'avait jamais voulut manger rien d'autre. Elle se tourna vers elle et lui demanda :

_-_ À ton avis, que va t'il se passer maintenant ?

_-_ Qu'est ce que j'en sais ! Je pense que tu va filer le parfait amour avec Sirius (et moi avec James), que tu va avoir des problèmes avec Severus et avec Mélissa Andrew.

_-_ Mélissa Andrew , Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça !

_-_ Juste un pressentiment.

Et elle lui pointa quelque chose dans son dos. En se retournant, elle vit la Mélissa en question arriver en courant vers Sirius.

_-_ Mais Siryyyyyyyy ! Qu'est ce qui t'as prit ! M'abandonner pour elle (elle jeta à Ange un regard méprisant), voyons Siry, je suis trois mille fois mieux (Pettigrew, qui était très rouge, devint vert), hurla t'elle d'une voix perçante. Sirus levant ses yeux de son assiette, il avait un regard dur.

_-_ Ne_-_m'appelle_-_plus_-_JAMAIS_-_Siry ! Et dégage Mél, j'ai autre choses à faire que d'écouter tes jérémiades inutiles !

_-_ Mais Siryyyyyyyyy (Sirius lui lança un regard dangereux) ! Tu ne peut pas me faire ça ! Où est passer ton amouuuuuur pour moi !

Dans ma baguette, pensa avec amusement Ange. Sirius, implacable répondit :

_-_ Qui te dit qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu ?

Cela la pauvre fille qui repartie vers sa table, en larmes. Paméla, assise non loin, émit un ricanement. Ange eu soudain pitié de la pauvre fille. Elle donna une tape sur la tête de Sirius.

_-_ Ça ne t'arrive jamais, la pitié !

_-_ Mais Ange, cette fille est vraiment chiante ! Il n'y as que ma petite amie officielle qui peut m'appeler Siry !

_-_ C'est à dire moi !

_-_ Hum, oui. Mais je préférerait que tu ne l'utilise pas ! J'ai horreur de ce surnom !

Trop tard ! Déjà Ange minaudait, imitant la Pouffsoufle, entre coupant ses phrase de Siry chéri, Sirinounet d'amour et autre. Vague de stupidité auquel son Sirinounet d'amour riposta par des Angette, bébé, poupée, Diablesse, Lucifer, Satanas et autres, qui firent rigoler Lupin, fumé les oreilles de Pettigrew. Quand à James il lançait des regard en coin à Lily, qui lançait des regards en coin à James, tout les deux contiens de faire la même chose... C'est ainsi, joyeuse bande, qu'Ange et ses nouveaux amis, arrivèrent au cours de potions. Stanislus Brageve, le professeur de potions, les regarda d'un air haineux et ils gagnère leur place, pour pouvoir mieux discuter avec Severus et lui raconté le pourquoi du comment elle avait attrapé Sirius Black, elle s'assit à côté de lui. Il la regarda a peine, se concentrant sur un cour qu'il connaissait par cœur.

_-_ Severus ?

_-_ ...

_-_ Severus, parle moi ! Qui a t'il ?

_-_ Qui a t'il ? Qui a t'il ? Tu en as de bonnes ! Tu sort avec Black, mon pire ennemi, et tu me demande ce qu'il y a ? Tu sais bien que je t'aime, mais que j'accepte que toi non. Je souhaite ton bonheur avec n'importe quel gars, MAIS PAS BLACK !

_-_ Mr. Rogue ! Que se passe t'il ? intervint le prof, surpris par l'éclat de son meilleur élève.

_-_ Désolé professeur, j'était en train d'expliquer à Melle. Duciel, qu'il faut qu'elle mette des scarabées jaunes et non noirs, dans son chaudron.

_-_ Bien, un point pour Serpentard.

Elle lui jeta un regard admiratif mais plein de reproches.

_-_ Severus, ne soit pas comme ça... Ne le prend pas mal. Je t'aime beaucoup, mais comme ami !

_-_Et Black, c'est ton ami ! Non, tu pouvait choisir n'importe quel gars, même Potter ou Lupin, mais pas Black. Tu ne peut pas me faire ça Angie...

_-_ Mais Sev'... C'est lui que j'aime !

_-_ Tu ne l'aime pas, l'amour n'existe pas à 17 ans...

_-_ Alors tu ne m'aime pas vraiment et tout cette scène est inutile.

_-_ Bon, d'accord, l'amour existe à 17 ans. Mais pour les gens évolués, pas pour les petits prétentieux comme Black !

_-_ Tu ne le connais même pas. Sirius n'est pas tellement prétentieux ! Il l'était, mais il ne l'est plus !

_-_ Mais Ange ! C'est un coureur de jupons !

_-_ Tu parle comme Pettigrew !

_-_ Que t'a dit Pettigrew ? Demanda t'il d'un ton dangereux.

Oups, mauvaise phrase...

_-_ Hum, il m'a dit que... Euh, il m'a dit... Il m'a dit en rigolant que Black était un courreur de jupons... Juste comme ça, pour s'amuser, comme un avertissement bidon...

_-_ Ange...

_-_ Bon, il m'a dit que j'était une garce, (Severus devint blanc), et quand ils ont crut que je n'était pas là, Sirius et lui ont commencés à se disputer. Pettigrew disait que Sirius allait me briser le cœur, à quoi Sirius répondait que sûrement pas, puisqu'il m'aimait. Après, ils ont tout les deux déclarer qu'il m'aimait et on commencer à me couvrir de compliments.

_-_ ...

_-_ Severus ? Ça va ?

_-_ Non, ça va pas.

Il était d'une blancheur inhabituelle, tirant sur le vert. Il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

En effet, une minute plus tard, c'est ce qu'il fit. Ange hurla. Séléna se précipita sur son frère. Au hurlement de Ange, Sirius et Peter c'était mit debout. Sirius vint se mettre à côté d'elle tendit qu'elle sanglotait :

_-_ C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute...

Il aida Séléna, qui essayait de remettre Severus en position assise, car il était étendu sur le sol froid du cachot. Brageve fit apparaître un brancard et ordonna à Séléna de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. La voix du prof raisonna, glaciale :

_-_ Black ! À votre place ! Duciel, cessez de sangloter bêtement ! Votre ami Rogue n'est pas en danger de mort ! Vous autres, retourner au travail ! L'incident est clos. Le premier qui y fait allusion avant la fin de ce cours aura une retenue !

Le silence se fit et tout le monde se plongea dans sa potion. Ange se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. La mort dans l'âme, persuadée d'être coupable. Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit s'appliquant à oublier la scène et ce concentra sur sa potion, si bien qu'elle mi des scarabées noirs dedans et la fit exploser. Sirus, lui, avait abandonner sa potion depuis longtemps, laissant Remus la finir.

Il regardait Ange.

En quoi était t'elle coupable de l'évanouissement de sa tête de turc ?

Quand à la potion de James elle était parfaitement réussie, mais pas grâce à lui. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Lily, sa partenaire.

Cela ne changeait pas tellement d'avant, sauf que sa potion avait des chance de réussir et qu'il avait un meilleur poste d'observation... Ce qui, pour James, constituait une grande amélioration !

Enfin, la cloche sonna et il gagnèrent le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Ange aillant un peut récupérée, rit au plaisanteries de ses amis, sans trop participer à la conversation. Puis, le cour commença et Ange s'endormit.

Pendant qu'elle somnolait, Ange eu la surprise d'entendre une explosion et de voir apparaître sur sa table un paquet enrubanné, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur, un oreiller à petit cœur roses, marqué "LOVE". Elle rit (Bins ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir), et renvoya le paquet, gardant l'oreiller. Elle vit Sirus à une table voisine, ouvrit son paquet, et découvrir un autre oreiller, plein de cœur aussi, mais lui, marqué THANKS. Il posa sa tête dessus, elle fit de même et ils se regardèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin du cours.


	4. Dilem

**Note de l'auteur** : J'était en retard d'un semaine alors, en prime je vous donne le chap 4 … J'espère qu'il vous plairas !

**Disclamer** : Ange est à moi, rien qu'à moi tout à moi ! Ainsi que Siry chou, Sevy chou, Jaimesie chou, Remy chou et tout les autres chou ! Ok, Madame Rowling ! Pas besoin de procès, j'vous les rend (de toute façon, Pansy Parkinson est invivable)!

Pas de **RAR**, puisque j'ai pas de reviews pour le dernier chapitre… Allez, faite un effort !

Bonne lecture tout de même !

Chapitre 4

Dilem

Le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient, on était samedi et Ange soupirait de soulagement.

Mais pas à cause de ça.

Elle avait enfin obtenu le droit d'aller voir Severus. L'imfermière avait décider de le garder une nuit aprés son évanouissement. Et elle avait eu raison. Severus, aussitôt réveiller c'était mit à vomir tripes et boyaux. Il s'évérait qu'en plus d'être désespérer, il était gravement malade.

Malade d'amour ? Ange s'en voulait atrocément, bien que Sirius ne céssait de lui répéter qu'elle nit était pour rien. Sirius... Il était au petits soins avec elle, la calinant et l'embrassant à tout bout de champ. James avait d'ailleur fait remarquer que Sirius ressemblait à un futur père s'occupant de sa femme enceinte... Remarque qui avait fait rigoler Lily et rougir Ange. Bref, on était à une semaine de l'accident et elle vivait presque dans le bonheur béat avec son futur fiancé comme disait Remus. Presque. L'ombre au tableau : Severus. Il ne la laissait pas s'approcher. Il était toujours à l'infirmerie et sa sœur affirmait qu'il était souffran, elle était d'ailleur la seule autorisée à le voir, jusqu'à ce jour. Severus l'avait enfin laissé l'approcher.

Aussitôt entrée, Ange s'assit sur son lit :

_-_ Severus ! Comment te sens tu ? Tu nous a fait une belle peur tu sais !

_-_ Je vais mieux Ange, maintenant que je te vois.

_-_ Sev'...

Il la prit par les épaules.

_-_ Je t'aime Ange.

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras, comme si elle était de la porcelaine, et, trés tendrement, il l'embrassa. Ange ne le repoussa pas et, surprise, elle y prit du plaisir. Pas le même plaisir sauvage qu'avec Sirius. Non, un plaisir doux, tendre. Elle y répondit. Puis, quand il furent complétement à bout de souffle, Severus mit fin au baiser. Il l'enlaça. Mais reprenant ses esprits, elle le repoussa, confuse.

_-_ Je... Je suis désolée Severus... Je ne peut pas.

Il la regarda avec un air si perdu qu'Ange détourna la tête.

_-_ Mais... Alors... Pourquoi a tu répondu ?

_-_ Je... Je ne sais pas. Peut_-_être parce que ça me plaisait.

_-_ M'aime tu, Ange ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas Severus. Je ne sais pas.

Elle reteint difficilement ses larmes.

_-_ Pense y Ange. Je t'aimerait toujours plus que Black, tu peut en être sure !

Elle s'enfuie. Une fois dans son dortoir, elle s'effondra sur son lit, en larmes. Une semaine.

Une semaine et elle trompait déjà son petitami avec son pire ennemi, qui, accessoirement, était aussi son meilleur ami à elle...

Elle n'était même plus sure de ses sentiments. Aimait t'elle Sirius ou Severus ? Il était tellement différent ! Sirius incarnait le sauvage, l'envie de s'amuser et de vivre. On aurait dit un jeune chiot. Severus, lui, était doux. Il la traitait comme si elle allait se casser à tout moment et bien sur, il l'aimait profondément, cela ce voyait. Il n'était pas un coureur, il était stable. C'était un génie, sa sœur était sa meilleur amie... Mais, problème, il était à Serpentard et c'était un sang pur. Qu'allais dire M. et Mme. Rogue, face à elle, petite "sang de bourbe" ?

À 17 ans, elle devait penser à son futur. Son amour de maintenant pourrait être son futur mari !

Elle s'imagina, elle, au bras de Sirius, devant le prêtre, toute en blanc avec Remus, Séléna, Lily et James à leur côté, riant au éclat.

Stop, stop, stop ! Qu'est ce que Séléna faisait avec Remus à ses côté ?

Hum, cela méritait d'être examiné !

Elle reprit sa rêverie :

Elle avec un bébé au grand yeux bleu et aux cheveux noirs, devant une grande maison, au côté de Lily qui tenait elle aussi un marmot au yeux vert et au cheveux ébouriffés.

Elle, accompagnant son fils, qui arborait les couleurs rouge et or, à Poudlard...

Elle, à la remise des diplômes...

Elle, avec un grand garçon qui était la réplique exacte de Sirius, qui lui présentait une jeune fille très jolie...

Elle et Sirius, vieux, avec deux petits enfants sur les genoux, entouré de leur fils et de sa femme...

Elle frissonna, surprise de pouvoir imaginer sa vie avec autant de facilité. Pour Severus, il y avait deux scénarios possibles.

Scénario 1 :

Elle, au bras de Severus, tout en blanc, à ses côté M. et Mme. Rogue lui lançant des regards meurtriers, et Séléna, souriante.

Elle, avec un petit bébé, yeux noirs, cheveux blonds, avec Severus à ses côtés qui la couvais d'un regard aimant. Séléna, elle aussi avec un enfant, mais lui avec de grand yeux dorés.

Elle et une petite fillette, qui lui montrait un écusson décorer d'un serpent.

Elle, qui souriant à la même fillette, devenue une belle jeune fille, qui lui présentait un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux.

Elle et Severus, vieux, avec chacun deux gamins sur les genoux, avec leur fille et son mari qui eux aussi, tenaient chacun un enfant.

Dans les deux cas, elle serait heureuse. Mais il restait le dernier scénario, qu'elle n'ausait même pas imaginer.

Et si les parents de Severus le forçait à devenir un Mangemort ? Il serait tôt ou tard, tuer par Voldemort pour une fautes quelconque, leur fils deviendrait un imbécile sans cervelle vouer à suivre les traces de son père, elle serait détestée dans tout le monde sorcier, les Maraudeur refuserait de lui adresser la parole, Sirius la détesterait... Elle frissonna. Même si elle choisissait Sirius, il y avait toujours l'option que lui aussi sois tuer par Voldemort...

À cause de Voldemort, son avenir était toujours incertain. Tout à coup, elle ressentit un bouffée de haine pour ce mégalo psychopathe, qui mettait en danger son avenir. Elle le haïssait, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme et elle se promit de ne jamais céder. Elle s'enfoui dans ses couvertures, bien que l'on soit en pleine matinée, le visage mouillé de larmes, hésitant entre deux futurs semblables mais pourtant différents. C'est ainsi que Lily la trouva, quand, surprise de ne pas la voir au déjeuner, elle était monter la chercher, lâchant James, qu'elle ne quittait plus...

_-_ Ange ! Ange !

_-_ ...

_-_ Ange ! Que ce passe t'il !

_-_ Je ne sais pas quoi faire Lily...

_-_ Comment ça ?

_-_ J'ai obtenu le droit d'aller voir Severus ce matin.

_-_ C'est une raison pour te mettre dans cette état ! Tu devrait être plutôt contente !

_-_ Ce n'est pas ça Lily.

Lily eu un regard inquiet.

_-_ Que t'a t'il fait ?

_-_ ...

_-_ Ange ! Répond !

_-_ Il m'a embrassée. Je ne sais plus. Severus ou Sirius ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire Lily. Je ne

sais plus... dit_-_elle, la voix entrecoupée de sanglot.

Lily la regarda, à cette instant elle ressentit beaucoup de pitié pour son amie, et bénit le ciel d'être si heureuse avec James. Elle se pencha vers elle et lui dit :

_-_ Si j'était toi je resterait ici, à réfléchir. Quand tu sera décidée ou quand tu sera sure qu'il t'es impossible de choisir, tu descendra, Sirius est très inquiet, comme nous tous, les samedis sont fait pour être passer avec ses amis, pas seule... Et puis, pour l'instant, ton petit ami, c'est Sirius, alors tant qu'à pleurer, fait le sur son épaules, c'est plus confortable...

Elle rit, mais même si elle s'efforçait de rendre le sourire à son amie, se fut un rire sans joie...

Ange sourit tout de même, mais d'un sourire amer.

Un sourire amer et un rire sans joie.

Lily frissonna et redescendit retrouver James.

_-_ Alors, que fait t'elle.

_-_ Oh, elle ne se sent pas bien...

_-_ La pauvre !

_-_ Severus lui a sans doute communiquer sa maladie !

Elle avait parler sans réfléchir, mais si tôt les paroles sorties de sa bouche, elle les regretta.

Séléna, qui était avec eux, pâlit :

_-_ Elle...

_-_ Oui, elle a put aller voir Severus.

Séléna et elle échangèrent un regard. La jumelle dû comprendre et dit d'un ton (presque) détacher :

_-_ Je vais voir Sev' ! À plus tard !

Elle se leva prit le chemin de l'infirmerie. Lily regarda Sirius et remarqua que celui_-_ci ne semblait pas très content...

_-_ Qu'est ce que lui as fait, Rogue ! Si il as touché au moindre de ses cheveux, il va

m'entendre !

_-_ Je plaisantait Sirius ! Il ne lui as rien fait !

_-_ Physiquement ! Mais psychologiquement ! Ange est fragile, il ne peut pas s'amuser avec elle comme ça !

Lily allait lui répliquer qu'Ange était loin d'être fragile et qu'il n'était qu'un macho quand il se leva et se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte de la grande salle, sous le regard ébahit de James.

Quand Lily se leva pour courir après Sirius, sa mâchoire se décrocha. Quand elle s'accrocha à lui désespérément, il faillit défaillir.

Quand il se mirent à se hurler l'un sur l'autre devant toute la grande salle la tête lui tourna.

Quand elle lui mit une baffe, il s'évanoui dans les bras de Paméla Farey qui se tenait là par hasard. Sa dernière pensée consciente fut :

"Mais que peuvent t'il bien se dire ?"

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

_-_ Sirius ! Où va tu !

Il s'arrêtât et elle le rejoignit.

_-_ Je vais voir Ange.

Elle lui attrapa le bras, l'empêchant d'avancer.

_-_ Tu ne peut pas aller dans le dortoir des filles.

_-_ Tu oublie que je suis un Maraudeur, Lily_-_flower...

Il essaya de se dégager mais elle le retint.

_-_ Tu ne peut pas y aller, Ange ne veut pas.

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ Elle n'est pas bien ! Elle as besoin de repos !

_-_ La vérité, s'il te plaît.

Il n'était pas dans son état normal, la jalousie pointait dans sa voix. Lily paniquait, comment éviter la catastrophe ?

_-_ Cela ne te regarde pas !

_-_ Lily...

C'est à moitié hystérique qu'elle hurla :

_-_ HISTOIRES DE FILLES ! TU NE PEUT PAS ALLER DANS CE DORTOIR !

_-_ POURQUOI ! LAISSE MOI DEVINER ? ROGUE EST DEDANS AVEC ELLE ?

_-_ CRÉTIN ! BIEN SUR QUE NON ! ELLE T'AIME !

_-_ ANGE A BESOIN QU'ON LA PROTÉGE !

_-_ ESPÈCE DE MACHO IMBÉCILE !

Il se dégagea avec force et Lily tomba par terre. Comme avertit par un 6ème sens, James se réveilla pour voir Lily assise par terre. Il s'arracha à l'étreinte de Paméla Farey, qui était tout sourire, pour aller l'aider à se relever. On entendit quelque "bouffons", de la part des Serpentard...

Un moment plus tard, Sirius était déjà à l'entrée du dortoir des filles de 7ème année, la main posée sur la poignée.

Personne ne remarqua la disparition de Peter.

XOXOXOXOXOX

A suivre ! Ou plutôt, à la semaine prochaine !


	5. Un coup d'éclat

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le chapitre 5, qui est un tournant de l'histoire !

Une petite review ?

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, marre de répéter.

Chap 5

Ange réfléchissait toujours. Ses joue étaient creusée par des sillons de larmes, qu'elle ne prenait plus la peine d'essuyer. Elle pleurait en silence, devant l'horrible dilemme, le doute inadmissible, l'incertitude affreuse qui la rongeait. Au moments les plus durs, un minuscule sanglots s'échappait de ses lèvres, forçant le barrage de ses dents.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit...

... et Pettigrow entra.

Lui, n'avait pas attendu la fin du récit de Lily pour aller faire un tour chez Ange et après tout, lui aussi était un Maraudeur.

À cet instant Ange détesta se petit être geignard, alors que la seul personne dont elle aurait toléré la présence était Sirius. Il s'approcha d'elle.

_- _Ange...

Il prononça son nom avec une tonalité particulière, presque désespérée, comme si elle était sa raison de vivre. Elle se sentie soudain importante et eu pitié de ce petit garçon frêle et maigrelet qu'elle avait devant elle. Toute haine avait disparut, comme toute les haines chez Ange.

_-_ Ange... Je voudrait te parler.

_-_ ...

Il s'assit sur son lit, elle frissonna, se sentant toute bizarre. Elle priât pour qu'il ne lui apporte pas plus de problèmes. Pauvre Ange, elle n'avait pas de

chance.

Il faut se baisser bas pour ramasser les fragments de son coeur.

_-_ Ange, je voulait te dire que... Tu est tout pour moi. Je voulait te dire que je t'aime.

Une fois ce cap franchit, Pettigrow se laissa entraîner. Il déversa tout son amour, démontrant à Ange combien elle était importante pour lui, combien il l'adulait et la vénérait, combien elle serait traitée en reine si elle acceptait de venir avec lui. Si elle disparaissait, il était évident qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre. Elle était tout ce à quoi il s'accrochait. Il l'aimait. Ange n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait envie de lui hurler de se taire. Cela se voyait, tout ce qu'il disait était vrai, et si elle mourrait, il allait vraiment se suicider. Elle se sentie encore plus coupable de ne pas aimer Peter, car elle était tout pour lui.

Elle aurait voulut le serrer dans ses bras et de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait autant que lui.

Mais se serait mentir.

Elle n'aimait pas Peter. Elle aimait Sirius, elle aimait Severus, mais elle n'aimait pas Peter. Mais elle se sentait coupable, elle aurait du l'aimer, il pourrait facilement se tuer pour elle et elle, elle n'avait même pas d'amitié pour lui. En vérité, elle n'avait jamais RIEN ressentit pour lui. Quand elle détestaient les Maraudeurs, elle ne le détestait pas lui, elle l'ignorait, il était un figurant. Mais maintenant, elle ne ressentait que de la pitié. Elle se rebrancha sur Peter qui la regardait avec envie. Il s'approcha d'elle se pencha, plus encore, et encore, et encore. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelque centimètres, Ange se réveilla, comme si on avait hurler "WARNING, WARNING" dans sa tête pour la sortir de son état second. Au dernier moment, elle le repoussa et dit son premier mot depuis qu'il était rentré.

_-_ Non...

Un désespoir si grand, une détresse immense pouvait se lire dans les yeux de Pettigrow. Il se repencha sur elle, en désespoir de cause, il espérait un baiser voler. Elle n'avait plus la force, ni la volonté pour le repousser. Elle n'allait pas le privé d'un baiser ! Mais brusquement, Peter, fut repousser un arrière par une poigne ferme et projeter contre le mur de la chambre. Il gémit. Quand l'inconnu se retourna elle put reconnaître Sirius. Elle ne put retenir un sourire, mais qui s'effaçât bien vite à vue de la mine furieuse de Sirius. Du meurtre dans l'air...

Il attrapa Peter par le col.

_-_ Ne ment pas Peter, je l'ai vue te repousser ! Qu'à tu a t'acharner ? ELLE EST MA PROPRIÉTÉE, ALORS MAINTENANT DÉGAGE !

Peter ne bougea pas, Ange non plus. Elle était paralysée par les paroles de Sirius. Comment ça elle lui appartenait ? Elle allait avoir quelques explication avec cette brute épaisse. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui hurler dessus et réconforter Peter (qui était au bord des larmes), mais il saisit Peter et le projeta dehors, avant de claquer la porte. Il se retourna vers elle et son visage s'adoucit.

_-_ Ange, je m'inquiétait ! Que t'a fait Rogue !

Les mots appropriés était "pardon de m'être comporter comme un sauvage", raté.

_-_ NON MAIS TU TE PREND POUR QUI ? JE NE T'APPARTIENT PAS ! ET SEVERUS NE M'A RIEN FAIT ! CONTRAIREMENT À TOI QUI BRUTALISE LE PAUVRE PETER ! SI TU ME DEMANDAIT PARDON PLUTÔT !

Sirius restât bouche bée devant cette éclat de son Ange d'habitude si "gentille"...

Se fut ce moment que choisit Séléna pour rentré dans le dortoir.

_-_ Ange ! Severus m'a raconter ! Qu'elle enfoiré celui là ! Il dit que tu devrait reconsidérer sa proposition et qu'il est sur que tu sera plus heureuse avec lui qu'avec Black. Non mais qu'elle con ! Il ne fait que t'apporter des problèmes! Il ferai mieux de la fermer, ça nous fera des vacances !

Elle était très énervée et n'avait pas remarquer Sirius qui la regardait avec un air de plus en plus furieux. Quand Séléna eu fini de débiter ce qu'elle avait à dire, elle leva les yeux vers Ange en quête d'une réponse. Elle ne rencontra qu'un regard noir et des joues rouges.

Celles de Séléna ne tardèrent pas de prendre la même couleur, constatant la présence de Sirius. Ange se tourna vers celui-ci et lui fit un regard implorant, du genre "regarde comme je suis innocente et sans défense".

Ça n'eut pas l'air de marcher.

Séléna se retira vite fait, pour aller hurler sur Severus, histoire de se défoulée et se faire pardonner.

Sirius se tourna lentement vers Ange.

_-_ Ainsi, Rogue ne ta rien fait... ?

_-_ Euh... Je... Je lui avait dit que... Que je voulait me mettre avec toi en Potion...

Sirius leva un sourcil.

_-_ Oui, oui... Et il n'était pas d'accord... Il disait que tu allait me faire raté toute mes potions et que je serait plus heureuse avec lui !

_-_ Tout ça est très drôle Ange...

_-_ Mais c'est vrai !

_-_ Tu ment mal...

_-_ Mais... Severus est très jaloux tu sais...

_-_ OUI ! IL TE VEUX POUR ÉPOUSE OU QUOI !

_-_ Ben, euh... Oui... Un peu...

_-_ Arghhhhh ! Ce connard t'as fait quelque chose ! Pourquoi n'est tu pas

venu manger !

_-_ On n'est pas à la caserne !

_-_ POURQUOI n'est tu pas venu manger ?

_-_ SIRIUS ! TU NE TE REND PAS COMPTE !

_-_ AH OUI ? ET DE QUOI ? JE ME REND COMPTE QUE MA PETITE AMIE PASSE UNE HEURE AVEC SEVERUS ROGUE ET QU'ELLE RESSORT EN PLEURANT. JE CONSTATE ENSUITE QU'ELLE ME MENT SUR CE QU'IL LUI A FAIT ET QU'ELLE ME TROMPE AVEC LUI !

_-_ JE NE TE TROMPE PAS AVEC SEVERUS ! C'EST COMME SI TU ME DISAIT QUE TU ME TROMPE AVEC LILY !

_-_ JE SUIS SUR QU'IL TA FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE DE PAS CATHOLIQUE POUR QUE TU TE METTE DANS CET ÉTAT !

_-_ ET APRÈS TOUT ÇA, TU ACCUSE MON MEILLEUR AMI DE ME VIOLER ! ET DE TOUTE FAÇON, IL N'A FAIT QUE M'EMBRASSER !

Merde... Fallait pas dire ça, non... ?

_-_ Que... QUE T'EMBRASSER ! IL T'A EMBRASSÉE ?

_-_ Ben... Oui... Mais je voulait pas !

_-_ IL T'A EMBRASSÉE SANS TON CONSENTEMENT ?

_-_ Oui, mais non... Il n'a fait que se pencher, je n'est pas pu l'en empêcher ! Je ne pouvait plus bouger !

_-_ J'avait bien dit à Lily qu'il fallait que je te protège tout le temps ! Tu ne

sais même pas empêcher n'importe qui de t'embrasser !

_-_ JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TA PROTECTION ! C'EST QUOI CES PROPOS SEXISTES ?

_-_ DE TOUTE FAÇON, JE VAIS RÉGLER LE COMPTE DE TON SEVY CHÉRI ! ÇA VA LUI FAIRE PASSER L'ENVIE DE T'EMBRASSER DANS MON DOS !

Il quitta le dortoir en claquant la porte.

_-_ TU N'A PAS LE DOIT DE FAIRE ÇA ! Hurla Ange, en pure perte. ET CE N'EST PAS MON SEVY CHÉRI !

Il était déjà partit, direction l'infirmerie. Ange sorti de son lit et se précipita a sa poursuite. Elle le retrouva quand il traversait la grande salle, encore bondée, sous le regard éberlués de ses amis. Elle le rattrapa et le retint par le bras.

_-_ SIRIUS ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire du mal à Severus !

_-_ Je fait ce que je veux et je vais pas le laisser te blesser comme ça ! Il faut que je te protège !

_-_ JE N'AIT PAS BESOIN DE TA PROTECTION, SIRIUS BLACK !

Et en ce jour mémorable, Sirius Black reçut deux baffes devant toute la grande salle en à peine dix minutes. Ange prit une voie doucereuse, marque qu'elle était vraiment furax.

_-_ Sirius Black... Écoute moi bien... Dis moi... Immmmmmédiatement pardon ou tu pourrais le regretter... Beaucoup...

_-_ Désolé Ange, mais il faut vraiment que je prennent soin de toi, tu ne peut pas te débrouiller, Rogue est trop fort.

Mauvaise réponse... Ange était hors d'elle, elle hurla à s'en vider les poumons, et tout ceux qui était présent avait affirmer que ses grands yeux bleus était devenus noirs.

_-_ IMBÉCILE ! TU AS PERDU TA CHANCE ! JE PENSAIT QUE TU ÉTAIT TOUT AUTRE, BLACK ! SACHE QUE JE NE SORT PAS AVEC DES MACHOS DÉBILES ! ALORS MAINTENANT, HORS DE MA VUE, RETOURNE AVEC MÉLISSA, ELLE SERA TRÈS CONTENTE !

Elle se retourna furieuse, à peine avait telle fait trois pas, qu'elle s'arrêta.

_-_ Ah oui, Black, j'allais oublier...

Elle se replanta devant lui. Il tremblait, venant juste d'assimiler qu'il venait de se faire larguer par la fille de ses rêve devant toute la grande salle. En éclair de plaisir passa dans les yeux d'Ange quand elle le gifla de toute ses forces. Cette fois elle parti à grand pas.

Que d'événement en une journée !

Le record du nombre de baffes devant toute la grande salle en 20 minutes.

La première fois que Sirius se faisait plaquer.

La sortie de la grande salle la plus spectaculaire depuis vingt ans (auparavant détenu par George Willson pour en être sorti à après avoir embrasser McGonnagal).

Le record de l'ovation la plus longue (battu plus tard par la répartition de Harry Potter).

Ange, cependant, ignorait tout ça et elle savait seulement qu'elle avait plaquer Sirius Black et quand se moment précis il l'énervait particulièrement. Elle était encore de l'insulter en grommelant quand Lily et Séléna la rattrapèrent.

_-_ Mon dieu Ange ! Ça c'était un coup d'éclat ! Bravo !

_-_ Merci...

_-_ Plaquer Sirius, comme ça, devant toute la grande salle ! En plus après l'avoir traiter de macho débile et de l'avoir claquer deux fois ! Wahou !

Les paroles de Lily cheminèrent jusqu'aux lentement jusqu'au cerveau de Ange. "J'ai... plaquer... Sirius... Black... devant... TOUTE... la... grande... salle..."

_-_ Mon dieu...

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Il faut que j'aille parler à Severus...

Et sur ce, elle s'évanouis. Lily regarda son amie évanouie sur le sol de leur dortoir avec des yeux rond. Séléna haussa les épaules...

_-_ Après tout, elle a choisit le moyen le plus rapide...

XOXOXOXOXOX

Alors, voilà, c'est fini ! Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! Je vous fait remarquer qu'on est au 5ème chapitre, et que j'ai eu que 3 reviews pour le premier et après, PLUS RIEN !

Ayez pitié et laisser moi juste un mots ! "Bravo", "Continue", "Nul"

Pitié !


	6. Angette ce décide

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le chapitre 6, ou Ange prend une décision !

Une petite review ?

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, marre de répéter.

Et pour mes revieweurs chéris, les **RAR :**

**snapye :** Merci ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je continue !

**Tata Pita : **Aaaah, Bess ! How are you ? Merci, pour la leçon, tu pourra t'en servir pour plaquer Pedro ; ) ! Pour les Quitabos, c'est sur, que ça leur en bouche un coin ! N'écoute jamais le Compte Olaf, beau ou non ! L'Amazonie peut arrêter d'être massacrée, c'est une évidence, alors il arrête de dire n'importe quoi, ce Compte Olaf ! ET JE SUIS PAS MRS. ROSETTE !

**Ardevin :** Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'adore Sirius, ça va s'arranger entre Ange et lui, mais c'est pas demain la veille !

**Anonyme :** C'est un peu grossier et précipiter, non ? Et qui te dit que ça va rester dans comme ça ? T'as jamais entendu parler des retournements des situation ? Et puis, tu pouvait dire ça un peut plus courtoisement, histoire de pas me faire pleurer de toute les larmes de mon corps, et ensuit, tu n'as pas le courage d'affirmer tes opinions "Anonyme"... ?

Chapitre 6

Elle ouvrit les yeux dans le lit de l'infirmerie voisin de celui de Severus, il était juste à côté d'elle, et la regardait d'un air étrange.

Alors, pourquoi est tu là, Ange ?

Je voulait te parler, et je me suis évanouie.

C'est un moyen comme un autre...

Très drôle Severus.

Alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène.

J'ai rompu avec Sirius.

Je le savais ! Qu'a t'il fait ?

Une crise de jalousie.

Hum ?

J'ai laisser échapper que tu m'avais embrassée, il a commencer à dire que tu m'avais forcée.

Ce qui n'est pas faux.

Tais-toi Severus !

Ok, ok...

Il voulait te casser la gueule, je lui est courut après, je l'est rattraper au milieu de la grande salle. Il a commencé à dire qu'il fallait absolument qu'il me protège, que je pouvait pas vivre seule... Je lui est mit une baffe et je l'est plaquer...

Bravo ! Une première pour Black !

Non, parce que je l'aime !

C'est une première aussi ! Angette...

Il soupira.

C'est pas vrai... Tu va pas revenir avec ça ! Black n'est pas celui qui te faut ! Et si tu l'aime pourquoi tu l'as plaquer ?

Rogue : 1, Duciel : 0.

TU VA VOIR CE QU'ELLE TE DIT ROGUE !

Séléna venait de faire irruption dans l'infirmerie.

Keskya ?

Qu'est ce qui y a ? TU OSE ME DEMANDER CE QU'IL Y A ?

Ben...

SEVERUS ! ANGE AS ROMPU AVEC CELUI QU'ELLE AIME À CAUSE DE TOI ET TU ME DEMANDE CE QU'IL Y A ?

Mais j'ai rien demander, Sél' ! C'est sur Black qu'il faut crier !

JE VAIS PAS M'EN PRIVER ! SE SALE HYPOCRITE SEXISTE VA

M'ENTENDRE TU PEUT LE DIRE ! ET TU OSE DIRE QUE TU N'A RIEN DEMANDER ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE SEVERUS ROGUE !

Oh, Sél' tu croit pas que tu exagère un peut ?

NON, PAS UNE GOUTTE !

Ah, Sél' tu m'énerve à me crier dessus comme ça ! Retourne avec Lupin !

SEVERUS ROGUE ! TU VA LE PAYER !

Et elle s'en fut comme elle était venue. C'est à dire en coup de vent.

Severus regardait la porte derrière laquelle avait disparut sa sœur avec appréhension.

Mon Sev', t'es mal barré... Qu'est ce qui t'as prit ? Séléna n'aime pas Remus !

Elle aime Remus ?

Mon dieu ! Sél aime Remus ! Que c'est romantique !

Elle applaudit de joie et Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'on aurait dit une enfant à qui l'on annonçait que Noël était en avance...

Mais aussitôt, elle reprit un air grave, pour s'effondrer dans son lit.

Mon dieu... J'ai plaquer Sirius ! Il va m'en vouloir à mort...

C'est sur, Angie...

Tais-toi Severus ! Ne commence pas à m'énerver !

Mais Angie... !

Rien !

Excuse-m...

Je veut pas savoir !

S'il te pl...

TA GUEULE !

Ange à parfaitement raison Snivelus.

Severus se retourna, un sourire mauvais au lèvres.

Sirius Black.

Severus Rogue.

Alors, non content d'avoir brisé le cœur de Ange, tu viens la narguer même quand elle est souffrante ?

COMMENT OSE TU ? C'EST TOI QUI A BRISÉ NOTRE COUPLE !

Ah ouais ?

TAISEZ VOUS !

La porte s'ouvrit encore une fois, mais cette fois pour laisser passer une Lily aussi furax que Séléna, suivie d'un James un peut perdu, qui lançait des regards implorant à Sirius, pour qu'il arrête tout ce scandale et que Lily arrête de lui hurler dessus.

SIRIUS ! SEVERUS ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS FINI D'EMBÊTER ANGE ? VOUS

VOYER PAS QU'ELLE A BESOIN DE REPOS ! PETER EST LE PLUS SAGE D'ENTRE VOUS, LUI IL LA LAISSE EN PAIX AU MOINS !

Mais...

Lily les coupa, tremblante de colère.

DEHORS !

Sans un mot, les deux protagonistes sortirent, obéissant comme des chiens fidèles à leur maîtresse. James sentit son admiration pour sa bien-aimée grimper en flèche.

Même Severus sortit, qui avait oublier qu'il était sensé être malade.

C'est le moment que choisit madame Pomfresh pour rentré dans son infirmerie.

Elle jeta un regard accablé sur le lit vide de Severus, Ange encore

tremblante, James qui essayait de se faire tout petit et Lily qui fulminait.

Où est mon patient Rogue.

Lily ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

Il est guéris.

Et pour la première fois Mme. Pomfresh obéit à un élève et cette date entra dans "L'Histoire de Poudlard".

Ange était encore estomaquée. Elle en avait franchement marre, de tout ces imbéciles, et bien qu'elle avait décider quelque minutes auparavant de se remettre avec Sirius en lui demandant pardon son petit "show" lui en avait fait passer l'envie. Il fallait qu'elle discute avec Lily.

Lily, comment à tu fait pour que le tête de James dégonfle ?

Hey ! interrompit James, en faisant semblant d'être profondément offensé.

Lily sourit, apparemment calmée (ou peut-être parce que c'était James). Elle se retourna vers son petit ami et lui demanda très gentiment d'aller voir Severus et Sirius. Celui-ci, trop content d'obéir à sa bien-aimé, se dépêcha de quitter la salle. Ange répéta sa question.

Avec une cure de "je te déteste", d'abord, puis "je te hais", ensuite "je ne veut plus jamais te voir" et enfin "tu me dégoûte". Il s'est senti très coupable et il s'est torturé pendant un mois avant d'accepter le fait qu'il avait tord, et pendant un mois supplémentaire avant de me demander pardon et aussi pendant le mois qu'il m'a fallut pour le pardonner. Tout cela n'est qu'une affaire de temps. Mais cela marche avec, James, je ne sais pas pour Sirius... À propos de ses incorrigibles, à tu fait ton choix ?

Oui, mais non...

Développe...

Oui, je vais sortir avec Sirius, mais je ne sais pas si j'aime Sirius ou Severus. Oh, Lily c'est terrible ! Je croit que j'aime les deux !

Mais non... Séléna aussi est déchirée tu sais...

Hum, cela à avoir avec Mumus ?

Oui. Elle est as Serpentard, elle hésite à lui faire du charme...

N'importe quoi ! Moi est Severus nous embrassions devant toute la grande salle rien que pour choquer l'entourage et montrer qu'on allait pas mourir sur le coup !

Je me souviens très bien de ça ! Je pense que les Maraudeurs on faillit mourir asphyxiés ! "Quoi, Duciel sort avec Rogue ! Mais c'est immoral !".

Dit-elle en contrefaisant la voix de Sirius.

Ange rigola, car elle est Severus c'était tellement amusés ce jours là, qu'elle recommencerait bien rien que pour énerver Sirius.

Mais...

Mais en voilà une idée !

S'écria telle tout haut. Lily la regarda de travers.

Cette phrase me fait penser à une lionne malfaisante...

Tu est singulièrement bizarre Lily...

Oublie, oublie... Que voulais tu dire ?

Severus m'aime, je pourrait tester sa sincérité en lui demandant de me rendre un petit service, qui lui coûtera beaucoup, mais sera utile pour mon bonheur... Si il abandonne complètement, je serait sure de devoir choisir Sirius...

Ange s'interrompit, au comble de l'excitation. Elle reprit :

Oui, oui, oui ! C'est parfait, excellente idée !

Angette, j'ai RIEN comprit. Relax !

Bon, je récapitule pour les sourds et mal entendants.

Très drôle...

J'envisage de me remettre avec Sirius. Mais Sirius ne semble pas sujet au remords. Alors qu'il est très sensible à la jalousie ! Si je demandait à Severus de sortit avec moi pour rendre Sirius jaloux et qu'il accepte, c'est qu'il m'aime vraiment et qu'il veut tout pour mon bonheur, si il refuse, c'est qu'il n'est pas capable de tout faire pour moi, et si il renonce à moi, je n'aurait plus besoin de me torturée pour choisir !

Tu es un génie, Angie ! Mais, ce n'est pas un peut cruel pour Sevy ?

Non. Il faut faire quelque chose, ou je mourait d'incertitudes !

Ben dit donc...

Lily n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi déterminée, et cela lui fit un peut peur. Soudain, James lui manqua.

Je...

Elle se ressaisit.

Oui, biens sur. C'est une bonne idée.

On commence demain ? Demanda Ange.

Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?

Parce qu'il faut convaincre Séléna et la rassurée à propos de Mumus !

Tu est incorrigible, Angette ! Pense à TOI, un peut !

Toi, tais-toi et va rejoindre James au lieu de me corrompre !

Très bonne idée !

Et sur ceux, Lily sortit pour tomber dans les bras de son chéri.

"- James, tu ne trouve pas que Harry, c'est joli comme nom ?

Mais bien sur, chérie, merveilleux !"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Celui qui trouve l'allusion gagne... mon admiration éternelle !

Celle-là, mo prof de math me l'a déjà faite, j'ai répondu la même chose que Lily et j'ai frôler la colle de près...

Alors, voilà un chapitre de plus ! Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! J'espère qu'il vous à plut ! Aller, une petite review ?


	7. Famille

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le chapitre 7, la fin... BOUHOUHOU ! Merci, cher revieweurs, pour m'avoir lu, JE VOUS ADORE POUR TOUJOURS ! Bonne continuation, si vous avez aimer, vous pouvez aller voir mon autre fic. Dans de brefs délais, je publierait un fic sur... Pansy Parkinson ! Mais elle sera, hum... "sympa"...

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, à part Angie et la famille.

Et pour mes revieweurs chéris, les **RAR :**

**Lord Sinuae : **Merci ! Alors voilà, Severus à dit non... Au début, je voulais qu'il dise oui, mais pour te faire plaisir, il a accepetr de refuser ;) (j'adore ce jeu de mot) !

Chapitre 7

_-_ Severus ?

_- _Oui, Angette ?

_-_ Je voudrait te parler.

Ange entraîna Severus à sa suite. Une fois dans le parc, elle l'assit sur un banc avant de se laisser tomber à côté de lui.

_-_ Qui a t'il Ange ?

_-_ Severus, j'ai besoin de toi.

Pour quoi ?

Severus, je suis désolée, mais j'aime Sirius.

Severus grogna, et son regard se voila.

Je veut me remettre avec lui.

En quoi ça me concerne ?

J'ai besoin de toi. Sirius est très sujet à la jalousie. Si tu sortait avec moi, il exploserait.

Non ! Tu peut pas me demander ça !

Severus, pour mon bonheur !

Non ! Ange, tu ne te rend pas compte de ce que tu me demande.

Alors tu te préoccupe plus de toi que de moi, tu ne m'aime pas vraiment.

Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Écoute...

Doucement, Ange se leva. À ce moment là, on aurait dit un vrai ange.

D'une voix terriblement douce elle dit :

Au revoir... Severus.

Rogue frémit, quelque chose dans l'intonation d'Ange, à la fois triste et peinée, lui fit comprendre, que si il ne la retenait pas maintenant, ils retournerait avant, sans aucun gramme d'amour entre eux deux, à part lui, qui souffrirait d'avoir l'être aimé prés de lui, sans vraiment pouvoir l'atteindre. Déjà, elle s'éloignait d'un pas léger.

ANGE !

Elle se retourna, et lui sourit.

Oui, Severus ?

Je... Ne pars pas !

Severus, je ne peut pas aimé deux personne à la fois ! Je t'adore, et

j'adore Sirius. Il faut que je choisisse, je ne peut pas rester dans l'incertitude toute ma vie. Depuis que tu m'a embrasser, je doute. Et je déteste douter.

Mais...

Il n'y a pas de mais, Severus.

Je t'aime et tu le sais très bien. Tu serait heureuse, avec moi.

Je sais. Mais il faut que je choisisse.

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Ange. Severus se dépêcha de l'essuyer.

C'est le destin.

Mais...

Au revoir, Severus...

ANGE !

Elle partit, légère et cruelle, mais sans le savoir, comme tout les purs quand il sont cruels.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Severus pleura, et son cœur se remplit de ténèbres.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Dans un endroit très sombre, une petite silhouette était prostrée devant un grand individu décharné, qui avait une ressemblance certaine avec un serpent.

Me jure tu fidélité, Pettigrew ?

Oui maître, pour toujours.

Pourquoi cela ?

Je n'éprouve plus d'amour, le seul que j'ai jamais éprouver n'étant pas réciproque. Afin d'éprouver quelque chose, je souhaite me ranger dans le camps de la haine.

Alors, qu'on apporte la marque. L'amour n'a pas ça place parmi nous,

souviens t'en, Pettigrew.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

ANGE ? ANGE, OÙ EST TU ?

Sirius ?

Ange, je suis profondément désolé, je me suis conduit comme un imbécile.

Une bonne chose de faite. Et pourquoi viens tu me voir ?

Pitié, je t'aime.

Moi aussi, Sirius, moi aussi...

XOXOXOXOXOXO

5 ans plus tard

SIRIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSS !

Quoi ? Qui a t'il chérie ? Je suis pas en retard !

Sirius Black émergea du sommeil réparateur qu'il prenait avant de se rendre à son travail. Sa fiancée, Ange Duciel, était supposée être dans le salon en train de lire le journal. Il se demanda se qui pouvait bien la faire hurler ainsi d'horreur.

Il se leva précipitamment et la retrouva par terre, un torrent de larme se déversant sur une journal déjà bien trempé.

Leur fils, Gabriel, gazouillait dans sa chaise pour bébés, s'amusant à envoyer de la soupe dans tout les coin du joli salon, incontinent du drame qui se déroulait.

Sirius entoura sa futur femme de ses bras.

Entre deux sanglot elle réussit à prononcer :

Lily et James...

Elle désigna le journal en tremblant.

Il ne put lire que les gros titres, et le désespoir le submergea.

"LILY ET JAMES POTTER TUÉS PAR VOLDEMORT"

"LE JEUNE HARRY SURVIT MIRACULEUSEMENT"

"SIRIUS BLACK, LEUR GARDIEN DU SECRET, ACCUSÉ"

"SEVERUS ROGUE DE NOTRE CÔTÉ"

"VENGEANCE DE VOLDEMORT, SELENA ROGUE ASSASSINÉE"

Il manqua de s'évanouir. Une haine sans nom s'empara de lui. Peter...

Ange, le regardait les yeux toujours remplit de larmes. Séléna ET Lily en même temps. Et tout ça à cause de Voldemort.

Ses DEUX meilleures amies assassinées presque simultanément par le même homme...

Comme il y a si longtemps, dans la grande salle de Poudlard, ses beaux yeux bleu ciel se voilèrent, et il devinrent noir, mais cette fois, pour le rester.

Sirius lâcha sa fiancée.

Ange.

Sirius, tu es innocent, tu était là toute la nuit !

Je sais Ange, mais Croupton ne le sais pas. Il va venir me capturer, mais je veut faire quelque chose avant.

Quoi ?

Elle sanglotât encore un moment. James, Lily, Lily, James, Séléna, Remus, Severus...

Je vais faire un sort à ce sale rat de Peter.

Les yeux de Ange s'agrandirent de surprise. PETER ! Le gardien du secret ! Le pauvre ! Que lui était t'il arriver ?

Le pauvre, ils ont du le torturer !

Sirius lui lança un regard dur, et aussitôt elle balaya ses fausses idées.

Il ne l'on pas torturer, il était trop peureux pour avoir besoin de ça. Il les a vendus. Lily, James et Harry.

Au nom d'Harry, se petit bébé si sympathique avec qui Gabriel s'entendait déjà tellement bien, même Sirius ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Harry... Il avait survécu... Par quel miracle ? Personne ne le savais, mais il avait vécu, pour porter la mémoire du monde et de ses parents. Il vivrait.

Ange soupira. Elle sentait qu'elle allait devoir s'occupée d'un second bébé, qui ne serait pas le sien, celui là...

Mais Sirius, devinant ses pensées, l'arrêta.

Dumbledore ne voudra pas. Il m'avait prévenu. Tu ne pourra pas reprendre Harry. Il ira avec sa tante moldue. Pétunia Dursley.

La sœur de Lily ?

Oui.

Mon dieu, Pétunia était une horreur !

Les larmes inondèrent de nouveau son visage, en pensant à Pétunia.

Et toi ? Mon dieu, Siry, ils ont osé t'accusé !

J'irait venger les Potter, ensuite, je suppose que j'irait à Azkaban.

Mais... ! Tu es innocent !

Croupton, Angie, Croupton !

Tu ne va pas te jeter dans leur main comme ça ! Et moi ? Et Gabriel ?

Elle ouvrait de grand yeux terrifiés. Son fiancé, son fils ! Sirius l'enveloppa d'un regard tendre et triste.

Je t'aime, Ange. Je vous aime tout les deux, toi et Gabriel, mais vous avez besoin d'une situation sure, pas d'un époux et père en fuite. Retourne chez Severus. Il vous aimera tout les deux aussi. Raconte tout à Gabriel, ne lui ment pas.

Non ! Non, Sirius, nous allons te suivre.

Tu ne peut pas Ange. Pour Gabriel. Severus habite à cette adresse.

Il sortit en un coup de vent. Avant qu'Ange et le temps de le rappeler. Elle s'écroula, son fils dans les bras, qui réclamait son père et laissa échapper un long hurlement de désespoir. Tout les sorciers du village surent qu'Ange Duciel venait de lire les journaux.

Quelque minute plus tard, bien qu'elle pleurait toujours, elle nourri et lava son fils puis, elle ramassa le papier que Sirius avait indiquer comme étant l'adresse de Severus. À la pensée de Séléna, elle se fit violence pour ne pas effrayer plus son fils. Elle s'habilla convenablement, ainsi que Gabriel et sortit sous la neige.

Elle transplana jusqu'à l'adresse indiquée et sonna.

Un grand homme ténébreux vint ouvrir, la mine défaite. Quand il la vit, avec son marmot, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

An... ANGE ?

Severus.

Il se tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Severus se permit de l'embrasser pour la seconde fois depuis ce jour mémorable à Poudlard.

Elle lui raconta l'histoire et lui présenta Gabriel. Severus fit un sourire au nouveau-né et les prit tout les deux dans ses bras.

Bienvenue chez moi.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

GABRIEL ! GAËLLE !

Oui maman ?

Vous aller être en retard pour la rentrée !

Encore un peut !

DEBOUT !

Angie, parle moins fort !

Tais-toi Severus et debout !

Mais...

Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tout le monde debout, n'oublier pas vos brosses à

dents, débarbouillé vous le visage et Severus, va mettre autre chose que ce caleçon ridicule !

Mais Angie, c'est mon caleçon porte bonheur !

Pour la deuxième rentrée à Poudlard de MA fille tu met un BEAU caleçon, pas cette loque !

Je te rappelle que c'est MA fille aussi !

C'est pas une raison pour ne pas mettre un joli caleçon !

Severus grommela pour la forme avant d'aller s'habiller décemment.

Cette année d'enseignement à Poudlard ne serait pas simple, avec Potter et Gabrielle en 3° année et Gaëlle en 2°, qui s'intéressait de près au jeunes Weasley... Et Ron par si, et Ron par là...

Il grommela contre le cheveux roux, et reçut un sermon de la part de ladite fille, qui était sienne.

Il finit par mettre sa cravate au bon endroit, du appeler à l'aide Ange pour les chaussettes, et Gabriel poursuivit sa sœur dans tout la maison, se qui fit une tornade de cheveux noirs et blonds et des hurlements stridents...

N'importe quel élève de Severus qui serait arriver là aurait comprit pourquoi il détestait les enfants, mais au contraire, ceux-là, il les adorait !

Quand Ange eu finit d'embarquer toute la petite famille dans dans la voiture, Severus prit le volant et en route pour King Cross et pour une nouvelle année !

Ange avait les pensée occupées par son mari, car, après le départ de Sirius, elle c'était concentrée à l'oublier et à n'aimer que Severus, comme Sirius l'aurait voulut.

Severus était concentrer sur la route, mais son esprit était tout embrouiller, des brides de vacances aux Bahamas, sa femme, ses enfants, ses élèves, Sirius Black, celui qui lui avait donner sa femme...

Gaëlle, beaucoup plus simple, pensait à Ron Weasley, frère de sa meilleure amie, Ginny, qui était pour elle le sauveur de la planète.

C'était d'ailleurs un source de conflits entre elle et Ginny...

"- Le sauveur de la planète c'est Harry !

RON !

HARRY !

RON !

HARRY !"

Gabriel pensait à son aimée, aussi, qui se prénommait Luna Lovegood et qu'il trouvait follement originale. Il pensait à tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire sur les Ronflaks Cornus, sur lequel il avait fait des recherches (en se faisant traiter de taré par son père).

Toute la famille pensait à l'être aimé, et c'est dans l'amour que commença

cette nouvelle année à Poudlard.

Gabriel, prend donc ses fleurs pour ta Luna !

Mais maman !

FIN

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Alors voilà, c'est la fin des fins. C'est court, je sais, mais c'est comme ça.

Cette fic ne me passionait plus autant, alors je l'est finie, histoire de pas la laissée en plan. Je vous adore tous pour toujours, oui même toi, Anonyme, parce que j'ai mit Ange avec les deux rien que pour te faire chier, parce que normalement, elle devait rester avec Sirius. Mais je préfére comme ça, ça concilie tout le monde...

Continuer à envoyer des reviews ! 

Merci à :

Lord Sinuae

snapye

Tata Pita (alias IrÈne) x2

Ardevin

Anonyme

Bee Orchid

Ana

VIVE LA VIE !


End file.
